


Lost bet

by BrandiChampane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/pseuds/BrandiChampane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lost a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost bet

Cas knew the bet was dumb, never been a fan of sports or drinking either. When his classmates started tossing out theoretical ideas of what they would do if Gabriel won beer pong he just wanted to have a little fun. Turns out, Gabriel is a champion at beer pong and when he isn’t winning money he’s pulling pranks. Thanks to Castiel’s big mouth and creative imagination he took a trip down to the nearest sex shop at near midnight to buy a plug, an adventure he never imagined he would be going on.  


  
Getting it in was the easy part, Castiel’s played with himself before, he’s no virgin either. A few minutes of opening up, slick fingers working in and out of himself, was all it took to fit the slim plug inside. It had to have the vibrating option, as if having it inside for a whole day worth of classes wasn’t enough. That was Gabriel’s idea, had to be something to torture him with, so they bought one with a small remote that let’s Gabriel turn it on when he wants. It won’t work if he’s not close so a few guys in Castiel’s classes have to do it, orders to be texted from Gabriel himself. The guy really gets off on tormenting people.  


  
His first class is fine, Gabriel must have forgotten or something because nothing happens. He sits, takes notes, wriggles in his seat when he feels the plug shift. Nothing he can’t handle. A few times, he spaces out and gets lost in shifting his hips so he can feel it move, small sparks of pleasure racing through him, but he catches himself before he can begin panting or draw attention. He is relaxed by the time he makes it to his next class, English with professor Dean. Maybe Gabriel decided that the plug was enough on its own and won’t have one of his friends turn it on.  


  
Minutes into the lecture, Cas feels it, a low hum inside of him just shy of reaching his prostate. The buzz his small and if he evens his breathing he can ride it out. He shifts his hips a few times, fighting to remain still as it moves inside of him. He exhales a sigh of relief when it stops, able to finally read the next slide that his professor is reading, something about outlining that Cas finds himself drifting out of, he’s heard this lecture before. Dean draws up a layout of possible ways to outline while Castiel doodles bees in his notebook, scribbles really if he looks back at them.  


  
The next wave of vibrations has Castiel gripping his pen and letting a small moan escape before he can catch it. Dean stills his chalk and looks around the room for the culprit, when he can’t meet a guilty eye he turns back to writing. Castiel shifts his hips again but the vibrating doesn’t stop, just a long drawn out torture that has Cas making little thrusting motions in his seat. He bites down on his hand when he feels the next moan building in his throat. Dean’s done writing on the board, talking about applying their essay to the shapes he has drawn and pointing to it occasionally. Castiel tries to focus on his words instead of the constant vibrations but he shifts again and it hits his prostate, leaving him scrambling at his desk and lifting a little off of his seat to relieve the pressure.  


  
When Dean meets his eye Castiel has no decency to be embarrassed, he feels so damn good and it’s a shame he never did this before. He tries to release his grip on his desk and sit normally again against the beating his prostate is getting, fighting to keep his breathing normal. He’s been hard since he stuck the plug in this morning and he feels his orgasm building, waiting for an opportunity to escape. Dean finally looks away and starts on another slide, more vocabulary Castiel already knows so he covers his face with his hands and rides out the small high while he can. He comes with a grunt, small tug on his hair and he’s sweating a little but he feels good, satiated. The vibrating stops then and Cas relaxes into his seat.  


  
Before he can relax completely he notices Dean’s hand hovering over a piece of chalk staring at him like he’s just been dumping in the jungle and Cas is the prey. He clears his throat and explains why avoiding certain words in essays strengthen them, Cas could be making it up though, he still has trouble focus post-orgasm. He doodles lazily in his notebook, a lot of hatching, some squares, an angry face directed towards Gabriel. He sneaks his phone out to take a picture of it and sends it to him with a little note attached, “Came in class, happy now?” A moment passes before his pocket buzzes.  


  
“Only if the teacher saw.”  


  
“He did. I’ll now be known as the kid that gets off to chalk drawings.”  


  
Gabriel stops replying, probably got scolded by his teacher which Cas understands when he finds Dean eyeing him. He shoves his phone into his pocket and picks up his pencil again, pretending to write what is on the next slide in his notebook. Instead, he draws a few spirals. Gabe must be satisfied with himself because the rest of the class is easy, no more unexpected buzzing. He even catches what tonight’s homework is before he grabs his notebook to leave class. He needs to stop at his dorm first to change because he’s not spending his day covered in come.  


  
Before Cas can make it out of his class Dean calls his name, which Cas didn’t even know any of his professors bothered to remember it. He backtracks a few steps before turning around to step up the Dean’s podium. He plays with the end of his shirt and hopes Dean just wants to reprimand him for texting in class  


  
“Castiel, right?” He’s looking at his list of names before shoving them into a folder. Castiel nods.  


  
“Cas, uh, you okay? You seem a little distracted.” There’s an edge of authority in his tone. Cas starts to formulate a response but Dean cuts in.  


  
“I don’t know if you had a long night, hangover, or what…” Castiel misses the rest of his sentence when the vibrating starts up again, catching him off guard. Fucking Gabriel.  


  
He clutches onto the closes thing to him, the vibrations are set on high now and Cas finds it hard to stand. He burrows his head into the figure in front of him, panting and trying to school himself but it’s too good to ignore now. His moans come out ragged, almost like whines and he tries to hold them back but the plug is positioned so good and whatever is pressed against his cock isn’t helping, a friction that makes him lose his balance. There are hands on his shoulders that he wants to be concerned about but he’s coming again, already spent from earlier he slumps into the figure, hands loosening their grip on it. He breathes out a contented sigh, breathes in aftershave, and he remembers.  


  
The figure, Dean, shit. He lets go of him, feet still unsteady when he tries to back up, the hands on his shoulders keep him steady. He’s still breathing hard, sweatier now, enough that he can brush his hair from his forehead and have it stand in place. Dean’s hands are leaving his shoulders, a question on his face when Cas finally tries to meet his eye. He shuffles on his feet, sitting on the edge of Dean’s desk, only to find his ass sore and he winces when he meets the soft wood. He swallows enough air until he isn’t panting like an overheated dog and forms a response to Dean.  


  
“I lost a bet.” He tries, hoping Dean will leave it at that and they can both forget this disastrous situation ever happened.  


  
“One hell of a bet.” Dean’s eyeing him up and down before swallowing. Cas isn’t the type for throwing his body at anyone with an erection but Dean is sporting a good one and he’s eager to remove the plug before one of Gabe’s friends hits the button again.  


  
“My dorms close-by. Or my car.”  


  
“Shit,” Dean breathes, ragged and slow. “Shit, yeah.”  


  
-  


  
Castiel’s car is small, a little four door with just enough space for him and three other people. The backseat doesn’t yield to stretched limbs or strenuous activity and he begins to worry Dean and him will have to find another place. Dean doesn’t care though, he just checks around the parking lot before sliding into the backseat and pulling Cas with him. He lands with a small thud on the seat which jostles the plug and makes him burn again. His legs fall open, anything to lessen the pain.  


  
Dean’s quick to remove his pants, not that it is difficult. Cas likes to wear sweatpants with a drawstring most days, makes relaxing in class a lot easier, so they slide off with ease. He blushes when he remembers that he’s wearing what could be considered kid boxers, some stupid Halloween print that he couldn’t pass up on. Not like he assumed he would be getting laid today, especially not by his professor. Dean shucks the boxers, tossing them in the passenger seat before kneeling over Cas, one hand pushing down his pants while the other holds him up. Cas feels like he should be helping but watching Dean struggle is funny and he’s laughing before he can catch it.  


  
Pain mixed with pleasure makes Castiel shiver when Dean jostles the plug, a small swirling motion that has him clenching and gasping. Dean’s laughing now, slowly working Cas until he’s loose and pliant, weak arms holding around his neck for some ground. He’s panting already and feels like a teenager, which he’s not too far from those years but it still makes him control himself a little. He’s thankful when Dean slides the plug out nice and slow until he’s relaxing into the seat of his car.  


  
Already languid from earlier, he hardly notices when Dean bends his legs, lifting them over his shoulders before positioning the head of his cock against Castiel’s hole. Dean must of found the lube he keeps in his car because the first touch his cold on his sensitive hole until he’s stretching around him and the burn makes his chest flush red and eyes water. Dean is slow, makes sure Castiel is used to him before he presses any further. Whines and pants fill the car the further Dean goes and Cas can hardly believe he’s begging to come again, hands scrambling on Dean’s back.  


  
Curses are spilling out of Dean’s mouth when he bottoms out. Cas can feel the sweat on the back of his neck and knows they should have opened a window. Moans are ripped from Castiel’s throat as Dean begins to move, shallow thrusts getting nowhere they need to be but it feels good. Cas focuses on the way Dean feels, filling him, stretching him, pushing in and nearly drawing out again. His feet hook around Dean’s waist pushing him down in a silent request for more than Dean’s giving him, he wants all of him inside so he can really feel it. Dean chuckles and presses a kiss to his collarbone, probably too lost in the moment to remember that Cas is just an easy fuck and not someone to be kissing right now. Either way, Dean’s cute and his cock is perfect when it slips a little lower and hits his abused prostate.  


  
Cas arches off the seat, hands tightening on Dean’s shoulders and thankfully he still has his dress shirt on or he would be drawing blood. He moans a little deeper, floating as Dean sets a relentless pace and their both just searching for completion. His eyes have been shut for a while now and he would be asleep if Dean wasn’t inside of him, bringing him back with every thrust. His body feels exhausted, like he ran a marathon and he is never making another bet with Gabriel again. His legs tighten around Dean’s waist, he’s close and he just needs something to tip him over the edge. He slides a hand between them and pumps his own cock to Dean’s rhythm and thrust back onto his cock taking everything he can get.  


  
Pleasure wracks Cas’ body, makes his toes curl and voice die, a scream lost in silence as he comes across his chest and he’s really going to need a shower before his last class. He clenches around Dean’s cock and knows he’s close now, the way he’s pumping hard and fast, almost there. Cas clenches around him tight enough that Dean groans and his hips stutter, thrusting deep inside of Castiel when he comes. It hurts, everything is hurting right now but he’s so lost in his own release that he can hardly complain. Dean pushes off him and slides out but the seat is so small that he has to lay on top of Cas. He keeps most of his weight tilted towards the back of the seat but Cas can still feel the pressure of his body over his.  


  
“That was great,” Dean says, voice broken like he’s the one that’s been screaming.  


  
“For and English teacher I thought you’d have a better vocabulary.” Cas laughs, rolling onto his side so they can share the seat more evenly.  


  
“Well then, I experienced immense pleasure while performing intercourse with you.” They both laugh filling the car with breathless gasps as each giggle wracks out of them until they gasp on air. Cas wipes the tears from his eyes and positions himself against Dean’s chest. It may be a onetime deal but for Dean is a warm body and his hand on Cas’ hip feels nice.  


  
They’re both relaxed when Cas hears the little buzzing sound from the floor of the car and Gabriel isn’t making it out of their next encounter alive.


End file.
